


cuddles and conversation

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [38]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, mention of child death, re: nott eating a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: jester remembers nott joking about eating a baby, and after her reveal, seeks her out to make sure she's ok





	cuddles and conversation

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt from anon on tumblr: Jester realizes how awful notts story about the accidentally eating a baby really was after the big reveal and comforts her with cuddles and snacks and maybe a sweet conversation between them both. She cares so much!

They’re back at the inn, resting before they attempt to start burrowing through the tunnels. Jester is laying awake, and she can’t stop thinking about Nott. Or, rather, something Nott’d told them, how she’d joked about eating a baby, and Jester is… worried. She huffs a little in frustration, before rolling out of bed. She’s not going to fix anything by laying in bed. 

She digs through her pack for the pastries she knows she still has, and hah! They’re not even that stale! She glances over to Beau’s bed to see if the monk had been woken up from her movements, but there’s nothing, and Jester sighs with relief. Luckily, Nott and Caleb’s room is not far from hers, and it’s not very long at all before she’s standing awkwardly in front of the door. It occurs to her that caleb might have the alarm up, and she doesn’t want to scare him, but also, maybe he won’t mind, since it’s for Nott? 

Oh, well, she pushes open the door, and steps inside, bracing for Caleb to snap up out of his sleep, and- nothing. Huh, no alarm. She’ll have to think about that later. For now, she beelines for the other bed in the room, before stopping. There’s no one in it. She blinks, and turns around, searching the room, only to see a small body curled up on the foot of caleb’s bed. The two of them are… cuddling? 

Jester smiles to herself, and then bites her lip, but nods her head decisively after a second, this is too important to push off until later. She taps Nott’s ear, the only part of her that won’t risk waking Caleb up as well. Almost immediately, a pair of bright yellow eyes are trained on her. “Nott! Can we talk?” Jester whispers, and Nott blinks, before nodding, and carefully extracting herself from the bed. Jester knows Nott’s stealthy, but she’s still impressed with the ease she does it- Caleb doesn’t even stir. Nott walks over to the window, and yawns, before turning to Jester. “Jester? Whats up?”

Suddenly, Jester feels a bit silly, waking up her friend in the middle of the night, but it’s too late to leave now. “Well, I was just thinking, you know, about when you told us about- you know, eating a baby? And now, now that we know about your son, I was just wondering, Nott, are you okay? You can tell me, you know, I won’t judge you, I promise, I just wanted to check in on you,” she babbles.

Nott blinks at her a couple more times, before sitting down, her back against the wall. And Jester notices that she’s started to shiver a little, although she’s not sure if that’s because of the cold or the conversation- either way, Jester scoots over to sit next to her, and wraps an arm around Nott’s small body. They stay that way until the sun starts to rise, as Nott whispers to her about her time with the goblins, how  _ horrified _ she’d felt after- and Jester hugs her close and listens, offering a pastry when she hears a little grumble from Nott’s stomach, which Nott takes with a somewhat wobbly smile. 


End file.
